A configuration for allowing viewing of a motion picture or a still image in a calendar screen displayed on a computer has conventionally been disclosed. For example, according to a network content display device and a network content display program disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-274642, metadata or a thumbnail of a content such as a video program, a still image and a motion picture is arranged on the calendar screen, and when one is selected, the corresponding content is obtained through the network and reproduced on the screen.
The device and the program disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-274642, however, are directed to display of contents recorded in advance as intended by a user himself/herself, in correspondence with a date when the contents were obtained. Namely, the device and the program disclosed in this prior art aim to facilitate search for a content in which the user was interested in the past, and they cannot provide the user with a timely content that the user has not yet been able to know.